


Transverse

by Hale13



Series: Whump Bingo 2020 [19]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fainting, Gen, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whump Bingo, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hale13/pseuds/Hale13
Summary: The femur is the hardest bone to break in the human body.(For Bingo space G4 – A helpless look right before they collapse.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump Bingo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943986
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Transverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m really not happy with this one just FYI. It’s way shorter than I want it to be and just not what I originally wanted to write.
> 
> If you like the prompt, go ahead and subscribe to this. I’m probably going to post a second chapter in the coming weeks that’s a redo and continuation to redeem myself.

“Above you!” Peter shouted into the comms, nimbly dodging the piece of concrete thrown at him by the ‘Un-named Enhanced Villain of the Week #3’ and peering back over his shoulder to make sure that Mr. Stark had been able to get out of the way. Random mutants and mutates had been, quite literally, crawling out of the woodwork over the past couple months and all of them had a hard-on for fighting Peter. He did a pretty good job handling them when they were alone or in pairs but there had been a fair number of ‘team ups’ recently that would feature four or more and Peter was drowning just a little.

Peter would almost find it frustrating if it weren’t for the fact that, every time he would safely web one of them to the wall, they would crunch on the cyanide molar in their mouth and die. The first time had been pretty traumatic, and it still was don’t get him wrong, but Mr. Stark had been able to identify them as HYDRA and had told Peter that this was fairly common if you were able to catch one of their operatives. Peter had promptly handed over the investigation to SHIELD and washed his hands of the whole matter.

Or, well he would if they didn’t keep hunting him down on patrols. Now he just had Karen call Mr. Stark for back-up and would just hang around long enough for SHIELD to get there before webbing away. He wasn’t exactly sure what HYDRA wanted with him and he didn’t really want to find out.

“SHIELD is about a minute out kid,” Mr. Stark said, slightly breathless as he corkscrewed out of the way of the projectiles one of the mutants was launching from his fingertips. “Are those fucking fingernails? Disgusting.” He said in an aside, aiming a careful blast. Peter just let out a lightly unhinged sounding chuckle as he dodged another piece of concrete and then a punch.

“Think we can just leave now?” Peter asked, landing on the ground. He was already running low on web fluid before this fight, he’d have to be careful and conserve what he had left if he didn’t want Tony to carry him away from this fight. “I’ve got a chemistry project due tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Tony answered, turning the suit on a dime to approach Peter and grab him. “How do you feel about PETE LOOK OUT!”

Tony’s shout of warning caused Peter to jump in surprise and start to turn. He was quick to catch the fist that was aiming at his face and he tried to flip out of the way of the one aimed at his stomach. The HYDRA operative in front of his was strong though and twisted against Peter’s momentum causing his fist to miss Peter’s abdomen but land squarely on his thigh.

The world whited out for a second and Peter choked on a scream, kicking out with his left leg in a knee-jerk reaction that sent the operative plummeting backwards into a brick wall. Peter didn’t even have time to land back on the ground before he was scooped up under the arms by Tony in the Iron Man armor. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Peter ground out as gravity pulled down on his leg, the pain blinding.

Tony set them down on top of a nearby apartment building, supporting Peter as his legs tried to crumple up underneath him. “Don’t move buddy,” Tony said, the nanotechnology of his mask bleeding back into the neck of his armor and leaving his head exposed. “Just let me do all the work.” Peter gulped and squeezed his eyes shut against the wave of dizziness and nausea. “FRI what’s Karen got to say?”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said as the world around him grayed out at the edges and started to sway, a helpless look on his face under the mask. “Uh… I think you might need to catch me?” And with that, Peter let himself pass out, the pain blissfully stopping.

* * *

When Peter woke up later, he knew pretty immediately that he was in the MedBay at the compound; the one at the Tower smelled much more like city and concrete and Peter could almost smell freshly mown grass under the burning smells of isopropyl alcohol and chlorhexidine that signaled he was far out of Manhattan. He was still pretty tired and he considered going back to sleep but he could hear the slightly arrhythmic beat of Tony’s heart next to him and decided he may as well face the music now.

“Tony?” Peter mumbled, squinting open his eyes to check the level of light, low, because Tony knew that Peter was always light-sensitive when he was waking up, before opening them completely and looking at his mentor sitting next to him.

“You know I have a heart condition right?” Tony asked him bluntly, the corner of his lip ticking up but his crow’s feet still slightly pinched and wrinkled in concern. “I think you just live to give me grey hairs.” Tony teased a little, the warm tone of his voice taking any possible sting out of the words and made Peter relax back into the pillows.

“Harley and I have a contest going,” Peter teased back, adjusting himself slowly to take stock. He had an IV catheter in his hand but wasn’t hooked up to fluids so it must be for pain relief purposes only and he was propped up on his left side a little by pillows to keep his left thigh elevated. A black splint peaked out from under the pair of shorts he was wearing and reached down to the top of his shin, effectively keeping his leg immobilized. “What happened?”

“The HYDRA goon hit you just right is what happened. He broke your femur.”

“Huh,” Peter responded, shuffling a little, his right leg was going numb from lying in the same spot for so long. “Did you know that’s the hardest bone in your body to break?”

“Yes Pete,” Tony said with an eye roll. “I did know that believe it or not.”

“How long am I stuck here?” Peter asked, swallowing down a chuckle at the exasperated look on his mentor’s face. He didn’t mind teasing Tony but he didn’t want another lecture on why his health and safety was important.

“Probably just overnight,” Mr. Stark told him. “You had a transverse fracture of your femur which is normally repaired surgically with internal fixation. Based on the charts we have made from your previous breaks, Dr. Cho is estimating that this should heal in about two to three weeks depending on how well you follow instructions.”

Peter groaned dramatically “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Already prepared to be a poor patient,” Tony tsked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the end of Peter’s bed. “Don’t do the crime and all that.”

“Oh yeah,” Peter said sarcastically, “cause I totally asked to have my leg broken.”

Tony leaned forward to flick Peter lightly on the ear. “You’re on bed rest until the fracture is more stable. Cho and Banner agree that you can move upstairs if you promise to use the wheelchair and stay in bed or on the couch. If you move around too much or fall it could cause a lot more damage to the muscle of your thigh.”

“But school,” Peter complained weakly, he couldn’t afford to fall behind.

“Nerd,” Tony teased and Peter stuck his tongue out at him. “May already called the school; congrats! You had your gallbladder removed and your spending time with relatives in the country while you recover. She’ll bring up all of your school stuff when she comes tonight so you can keep up with your homework.”

“Okay,” Peter said, the word garbled by the massive yawn that snuck up on him. The pain meds Tony had helped synthesize always made him so tired.

“You’ll be here for a few more hours,” Tony said, making a hand motion that caused the lights to dim further and the windows to tint, blocking out the late afternoon sun. “Go ahead and take a nap, you’ll heal quicker.”

And Peter closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep to the soft, rhythmic taping of Mr. Stark’s fingers across his keyboard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t really expecting to get this one out today. I have some major things going on in my life that will have to come first so things may take longer to get posted but I am determined to finish this Bingo card since I am so close.
> 
> Thanks to everyone sending me prompts! They are so helpful and have sparked so many ideas! I love you all, please keep them coming!
> 
> I don’t have a tumblr but join me over on Twitter @Hale1310 - I just set it up and I’m looking for some prompts to combine with these bingo prompts and for separate stories!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
